jess's new life
by 1.2.7.9F
Summary: this is a story of what could have happened if jessi left with sarah and never went to help Kyle save amanda. It starts out as completely jessi but kyle will come in on later chapters. it will eventually turn into a kessi
1. Chapter 1

What would happen if jessi just left with Sarah

The car park

"Jessi we have to get away from all this we have to start our new life" said Sarah standing beside her car.

"im sorry I don't know what came over me" said jessi whilst walking back to the car trying to shake off the feeling that something was wrong with kyle.

"its ok you'll feel much better once were on the road" Sarah said as they both climbed into her grey sedan

"Sarah can I call you mum and also were are we going" asked a nervous jessi

"Of cause you can and were going to California I have a house there you'll love,ive got your room ready for when we get there, and it's almost on the beach and the sea is lovely and it has a great school close by"said Sarah as she pulled out of the park park and onto the road.

"it sounds great! thank you so much for all your doing for me" jessi said with a tear in her eye

"now don't start crying dear or we'll both be in tears"said Sarah playfully trying to hold back tears herself

"whats California like ive never been out side of Seattle before"asked an exited jessi

Sarah laughed at her child like enthusiasm "it lovely its always sunny, the sea is always warm, and the beached are just gorgeous and the people there are lovely"

jessi just looked back at her mum excited for what lay ahead, a new adventure, a fresh start and a new life.

After 14 hours and 32 minutes and 43 second by jessis internal cloak, they arrived at sarahs house on the beach it looked beautiful, it had a meter and a half of decking surrounding it with a wooden bench swing facing the sea which matched the wooden look of the house, smart but welcoming at the same time. As jessi got out the grey sedan and practically skipped over to the beach just admiring her new home and the picture perfect beach that lay in front of her. suddenly she was pulled out of thought by a young man with beach blond hair and grass green eyes approaching her.

"Hey you must be new her I haven't seen you around, im James"

" urrrr yeah I just moved her with my mother im Jessica" jessi said causally trusting people still came hard to jessi after Brian

"nice to meet you, am I going to see you at Beach High its just round the corner from here"said James in a kind manner

"im not sure I only just got here I haven't thought about school yet" said jessi surprised that she was starting to enjoy Jame's company already

"well I live next door so tomorrow if you feel like going to school text me and il show you round" said James as he handed jessi a small bit of paper

jessi was pleasantly surprised at how nice he was being "yeah sure thank you"

meanwhile from the car Sarah just looked at her daughter proud that she was already making new friends and a tear escaped her eyes and smile started to work its way onto her face,

"this is my first day of being a mother our new home" Sarah said thinking aloud but then looked down at all the bags in the boot.

"jessi I need you help bring our stuff in" Sarah shouted over to jessi

"okay just coming mum"said jessi as she excused herself

"who was that dear"

"that was James he said he goes to Beach High School round the corner he said he would show me round tomorrow if I wanted"

"that was very nice of him, do you want to go to a state school im happy to pay for a private school"

"could I go to Beach High please mum I like the idea of school only being in 1.32 kilometres away"

"ahaha ok il sign you up for Beach High, but after we get out bags inside"

With that they both took a bag in each hand and made there way over to the front door as they both got to the wooden front door, Sarah stopped and out of her pocket revealed four metal object two matching metallic blue keys and two matching wrings with a red stone in the centre.

"here these are yours now" Sarah said whilst handing jessi one key and one ring

"always keep them on you, look after them" Sarah said softly whilst looking into jessi's eyes

"i will mum I promise now can we go inside" jessi said with child like enthusiasm and a glint in her eye

"ok ok let go in then"

As Sarah opened the door it revealed an amazing living room with white walls with matching cream carpets with a with coffee table in the centre, which held what looked like unfinished remotes or machines which themselves sat on blueprints and papers. There were also two sofas facing to what looked like some sort of huge screen but jessi didn't recognise the make or model in-fact she didn't recognise any of technology littering there new house which she found fascinating as she had almost every blueprint to anything bit of technology ever they walked round the house jessi couldn't help but touch all the half finished machines whilst taking in her new home, and what a home it was it had a lounge, a kitchen, 2 bathrooms, 3 bedrooms, a dinning room and two offices which Sarah said is where all her ideas are stored even if it looked like they were all over the place and finally it had a conservatory looking out over the beach.

"Wow this place is amazing" said jessi still trying to take it all in

"haha im glad you like it would you like me to show you to your new room" Sarah replied loving the fact that jessi already liked there house

"yes please and did you make all these machines yourself"

"it just through here sweat heart and yes I did I tend to make my own laptops and thing there much better than anything you can buy at the moment"

"that is so cool"

"here it is, heres your new room" said Sarah jesturing for jessi to go in

As jessi walked through she was speechless at how pretty it was, there was a double bed that looked out on to a balcony from which you could see down the beach in each direction for miles. In the corner of her new room there was a desk and chair and besides that lay a chest of draws with a mirror on top and on the other side of the room stood a tv with a large array of DVDs underneath it and a wardrobe beside that.

"do you like it I tried to decorate it with things you'd like" asked Sarah anxious to see what her daughter thought of it

"i love it thank you so much, you should have gone to so much effort but thank you" said jessi beaming from side to side

"thank god im so glad you like it, im sorry but you have to get to bed you have your first day of school tomorrow remember" Sarah said whilst rapping her arms round jessi for a long hug


	2. Chapter 2

Jessi's first day at school

As jessi rose from her extremely comfortable bed a feeling of excitement filled every fibre of her, the idea of a new day with new things to explore and do excited jessi as well as it being her first day at school. Normally jessi wasn't a dress to impress but a dress to what ever's practical and comfy but today was a new start and she wanted to make a good ten minutes of trying new tops jeans and shoes on she finally settled for a white summer dress that she had bought on a shopping trip with Sarah, and then applied a touch of make up enough to bring out her hazel eyes and perfect red lips, and with that went down to go eat breakfast with Sarah.

"wow jessi you look amazing" Sarah said in a soft motherly tone

jessi just blushed and in a shy voice replied "thank you"

"here I made pancakes"Sarah said whist passing jessi two perfect golden pancake with golden syrup laced over them.

"thank you, they look amazing" jessi said whilst placing a piece of pancake in her mouth

"common you better eat that quickly you have school remember, the school sent me your timetable today you have PE, maths, english, biology and music"

"PE and music really I could beat anyone in PE and I cant play an instrument" jessi said with a childish sigh

"then PE should be easy I thought it would be good for you to get out of the class rooms for a bit you know doing physical activity"but Sarah was cut short by jessi

"yeah I know is good for revealing stress as well as helping your mental health as well as social health but that doesn't change the fact I cant play an instrument" jessi said in a defeated voice

"is this Jessica emerson scared of a challenge" Sarah said playfully

jessi's eyes lit up with her mother calling her jessi emerson it truly made her feel loved and cared for. With that jessi put on her white pair of converse on and put her light blue back pack and shovelled the last of the pancake into her mouth and walked over to the front door.

"hey where do you think your going" came Sarah's voice from the kitchen

"I'm going to school otherwise il be late"

"ok but you forgot two things your phone and my hug" Sarah said whilst pulling jessi onto a motherly embrace and handing jessi her phone

"and why don't you walk to school with the boy you were talking to yesterday"

"thank you and I will" jessi said and then stepped out of the front door.

As jessi started to walk off the pouch she rang James who politely excepted to walk to school with her as they walked to school James quizzed jessi on her hobbies and her old school and likes and dislikes. Jessi weirdly found it enjoyable to talk to James and soon they were both laughing at each other anecdotes and before ether of them new it they were at school as they James walked jessi to her locker, jessi started to notice a large number of student looking at her manly female.

"well heres your locker jess, do you mind if I call you jess, Jessica is a bit of a mouthful" James said with I hint of uncertainty

"of course you can, when I lived in Seattle most people called my jessi anyway" jessi replied truthfully

"ok well il see you in music and would you like would you like to eat lunch with me"

"that would be nice thank you James"

with that James took his leave and headed for the boys changing room. As jessi was her school books into her locker an unfamiliar voice came from behind her

"hey how did you manage that, James never talks to any girls,sorry im Lucy nice to meet you whats your name" said Lucy kindly

"Hi im Jessica im new and I didn't do anything he just offered to walk me to school" jessi replied innocently

"hey Jessica and I think he may have a thing for you did you see his face" Lucy replied with grin on her face

jessi being jessi wasn't yet the master of social interactions and didn't know what a thing was and replied innocently "what do you mean a thing for me"

Lucy was about to reply with a sarcastic comment but then looked into jessi's eyes and saw that jessi really didn't know what a thing was. "common il tell you on the way to PE, you have PE right" Lucy said in a friendly manner. As they walked to the girls changing rooms they compared timetables and found that they shared all lesson apart from music but Lucy informed jessi that James took music so shed still have someone to talk to.

As jessi and Lucy were getting changed into there PE kit which for jessi consisted of a black pair of leggings and a black top and white nike running shoes jessi was surprised at what Sarah had packed for her and mentally made a mental note to pack her own PE kit not Sarah.

"wow were doing PE jessi you look good, fashionable even in PE " Lucy said truthfully

jessi just blushed and shyly smiled and in a small voice said "thank you" jessi was already beginning to like Lucy she was so honest and blunt with people that jessi liked and she was also very funny

"you know were both in for a hard lesson we have a new PE teacher and he seems insistent on showing he's the best at everything" Lucy whilst letting out a big almost childish sigh

"well he hasn't seen me" jessi replied with a mischievous smile

Lucy just laughed and they both hurried into the gym to where Lucy's friend where waiting for her as they walked over jessi began to hang back not knowing wether Lucy would want her to come over or not but as she began to slow down Lucy grabbed her hand and pulled her with her.

"common they don't bite" said Lucy as she saw jessi starting to retreat within herself

"hey this is jessi, jessi meet Beth, Rose, Jasmine, Victoria and charlotte"

"hi" jessi said shyly

beth was the first to come over and shake her hand "hey nice to meet you, you chose a bad day to start our PE teach is a pain in the ass"

"nice to meet you and i've heard from Lucy he's a bit of pain" said jessi with slightly more confidence

Victoria smiled to herself and said"bit of a pain thats an awfully nice way to put it, nice to meet you to by the way"

The next five minutes were full of all of them getting to know each other jessi was barely able to believe how easy it was to make friends here, and enjoyed chatting to all of them, and even found by the end that she was invited to come to a party on the beach at the end of the week, as they were chatting there was a sudden ear splitting whistle and then a middle aged man that looked quite muscular started shouting "today we will be doing basket ball and by the end of the lesson I will have a girls basket ball team is this clear, you your new what is your name"

"Jessi"

"jessi you shall address me as mr warren and nothing else if I see you slacking or otherwise not fully engaged in my lesson you will do push ups am I clear, of course I am now lets start playing I want to see two teams ready to play in lesson than 2 minutes lets go"

jessi had only said one word to Mr warren but was already beginning to not like this man. he shouted needlessly and didn't offer her any welcome like everyone else was doing and was already threatening her with push ups.

"common be in our team" said Victoria whilst putting her arm over jessi's shoulders "welcome to the dream team" and with that they both started laughing

As the team was getting into position jessi suddenly realised that shed been so court up with her new friend that she'd forgot she's never played basketball and didn't know any of the rules. Jessi promptly ran over to charlotte who was on the bench for the first half

"charlotte I don't know how to play basket ball teach me please" jessi said quickly

"i cant teach you the whole game in 1 minute" charlotte said obviously surprised at the question

"okay please sum it up in 45.76 seconds" jessi said impatiently

"ok stop them getting the ball in your hoop get the ball in there hoop if you want to move with the ball you must bounce it as you go and no physical contact with the other team" charlotte said in a rush whilst trying to think of any other rules she should mention "oh and your only aloud on the court of course"

"thank you" jessi replied gratefully

"EMMERSON GET ON COURT" bellowed mr warren

"okay, okay stop shouting" jessi replied under her breath but unfortunately loud enough for mr warren to hear her

"jessi sit on the bench your not taking part in this exercise and give me any more lip you'll be doing push ups charlotte your on"shouted mr warren whilst eyeballing jessi

10 minutes before the end of class mr warren called time on the game and selected the team and by this point jessi was extremely bored sitting down not doing anything was not what she had expected from PE.

As the class came over to were jessi was sitting Lucy sat beside her and Victoria sat the other side and three started chatting after a couple of minutes mr warren came over to the class for most likely another lecture on how to play basketball.

"mr warren are all my PE lessons going to be like this because other wise I might swap to do something more productive" jessi asked

"Emerson you don't just chose when you opt out of PE just because your no good at it your mum would have to agree first" mr warren stated in an unfriendly tone

the comment sparked something in jessi and all of her competitiveness came out in one line "if im useless then you wouldn't mind playing me at basket ball then"

everyone in the class was now looking for mr warrens reply

"ok then now class you get to see how real basketball is played, il even let you start with the ball jessi"

the next five minutes where truly amazing for the class to watch as jessi was sinking shots from her own half and even from under her own hoop after 5 minutes jessi got bored and just dropped the ball in the middle of court in front of an exhausted and pissed off mr warren.

"im bored sir when your better at basket ball il beat you again"jessi replied with a smirk on her face

with that she walked over to here new friends were sitting charlotte was the first to speak "how is that possible I only just taught you the rules less than an hour ago and your better then most professionals" said a gobsmacked charlotte

"im a fast learner" jessi said with a grin painted on

"il say you were amazing, your so going to be in the team" said beth

"our own professional basket baller who would have guessed anymore surprises jessi" said Lucy whilst putting her arm over jessis shoulders.

The seven of them turned around and headed for the changing room, as jessi was getting finishing getting changed Rose and Jasmine came over and rose said "jessi me and jasmine are both on the team and if you ever need a lift to get to game or just want to shoot some hoops with us just give us a call"

"thank you I would love to meet up some time thank you for offering" jessi said greatfully

After such an eventful last ten minutes of PE biology seemed to offer little excitement for jessi and she manly chatted all lesson to Lucy and Rose who shared the same lesson with her. And soon it was break, as Jessi Rose and Lucy walked dawn the hall to meet up with beth, jasmine, charlotte and Victoria jessi noticed that people were looking at her again however this time it was a mixture of boys and girls and soon jessi began to get very uncomfortable and whispered to Lucy "why are they staring"

"word travels quick almost everyone knows about your insane basket ball skills don't worry about it just relax" replied Lucy in a comforting tone.

"Oh ok i've sort of had it with people steering though"

Before jessi new it, it was lunch and was time for her to meet up with she made her way out onto the field that bordered the beach she saw James sitting with a large crowd of boys and with that decided to turn around and find Lucy instead as she was not comfortable approaching such a large crowd on her own but after only a couple of steps she heard someone calling her name to her surprise it was James jogging over.

"hey were are you going" James asked slightly out of breath

"sorry I thought you were with your friends I didn't want to disturb you" jessi lied she just didn't want to admit she was uncomfortable with large crowds

"don't be silly your not disturbing me common il introduce you to them and by the way you really have made an impression everyone knows about your insane basketball skills and your ability to just do maths like a calculate you didn't mention that on the way to school anymore surprises" James said playfully

"what do you mean impression is that a good thing or a bad thing" jessi said with an uncertain look painted on her face

"you know for someone as amazing as you, you worry a lot about what people think about you, everyone thinks was so cool how you stood up Mr warren"

" I doubt that" jessi said shyly

with that James brought jessi over to meet his friend that were called tom,jack,will and john she found out that she got on with all of them however she got on best with john who was more reserved but the things he did say were incredibly insightful, he had brown wavy hair and sea blue eyes after about 15 minutes of chatting to john and James jessi's phone started to buzz and and there was a text from Sarah saying you need to get home quick its about kyle forget last lesson you need to get her quick.

hey please review and tell me what you think. the next chapter will feature kyle but i have two ideas for it do you want Kyle to be a clear cut good guy or do you want kyle to have a bit more depth and have him as a good guy but controlled by bad people (Latnock) and do i bring Amanda into the story


	3. chapter 3

"Sarah what is it whats happened" jessi said as she walked through the front door panting slightly as she had been running 37.45 miles an hour all the way home

"im in the kitchen" shouted Sarah

As jessi walked through the living room she realized that the sofa had been transformed into a bed and all the gadgets and blue prints that had once littered the room had been cleared away which peaked jessi's curiosity, and a whole host of questions entered her mind why the sudden clean up, why the sofa bed, are we expecting someone? as jessi entered the room Sarah was sitting on the bar stool at the breakfast bar with a cup of coffee in one hand and the other typing away at her laptop.

"jessi your back early, how was school did you not feel up for last lesson" asked Sarah confused at why she was home already

"what do you mean you texted me, you said come home and something about kyle" jessi replied with confusion written all over her face

"no I didn't I haven't used my phone all day" said Sarah mirroring jessi confused look

"so theres no news on kyle" jessi said slightly disappointed and confused at who had sent her the text

"yes there is he's coming to stay with us over the weekend as long as its ok with you" Sarah said with a mixed look of concern and excitement for her daughter

"thats great" said jessi however she wasn't quite sure great was the right word in fact she didn't know what to think in the two days she'd been here she hadn't once thought of kyle and how he was doing,and wasn't sure if she wanted to see him only to see him leave two days later would be to painful.

With that jessi walked silently back up to her bedroom with her school backpack and started to do and complete the assignments that she had been given from maths, biology, and english which were supposed to be a term long assignment however jessi finished them all within 2 hours with ease. As jessi was putting the rest of her school stuff away her phone started to buzz and the caller id confused her, Sarah why would she be calling from down stairs.

"hello"

"you still haven't figured out who I am you'll know soon" came a British accent through the phone

"who are you why is your caller id Sarah" jessi said with frustration and growing confusion

"thats for you to find out you cant just run away from us"

and then the line went dead, jessi knew she had to tell Sarah about the phone call but how after five minutes of thinking she had come up with nothing and just decided to go with just stating the facts.

"Sarah someone texted me as you today at school, and just called now, they were saying that we couldn't hide from them is someone playing a dumb prank or do you think it could be dangerous" jessi said nervously

"latnock" Sarah said under her breath

"pardon what has latnock got to do with it"jessi asked innocently

"jessi please can I have your phone il buy you a new one I promise but we have to get ride of this one it could be buged or traced and all sorts" Sarah said trying to not show how nervous she was whilst taking jessi's phone

"mum please I want to know what does latnock why would they be tracking my phone or something"

"ok you deserve the true there are a group of people called latnock who aren't bad or evil but will do anything in the name of science, they are the people behind the zyzxx program, you and kyle are more than likely thought of assets to the people in the stupid company, we left Seattle to get away from that trust me you don't want to be court up in it it could ruin any chance of a normal life, im going to be honest with you if there are anymore signs of Latnok we have to leave, we cant risk them catching us. It may only be a dumb prank but you need to know the truth and whats at stake if latnock catches up with us" Sarah says looking into jessi's eyes the whole time

"thank you mum it was probably a dumb prank don't worry theres nothing to worry about" jessi said trying to convince herself as much as Sarah she didn't want to leave, its a lovely neighbourhood and she was already making friends and didn't want to leave that already just because a group of sad scientist think that they own her which they most certainly don't.

The rest of the week flew past for jessi and there was no further signs of latnock or anything suspicious, jessi was now spending almost all her evenings on the beach with her friends,but manly James and they were both starting to spend even more time tother and was becoming common knowledge round the school that if you wanted to find jessi just find James and if you wanted to find James find jessi, it was also becoming common knowledge that if you needed help in any subject no matter how difficult or complex the problem ask jessi. Jessi at first had tried to cover up her superiority in pretty much every subject but without kyle holding her back she word soon got out at how smart she really unlike at beach wood high being extraordinary brought jessi forward and before she knew it was actually becoming quite popular. However things with Mr warren seemed to be getting continuously worse but jessi didn't mind as her real training was just getting better and harder everyday Brian may have been a clueless and reckless father but he did know how to get you stronger quickly and without anyone holder her back jessi was now able to lift small tables with only less than a weeks only moment all week jessi would have changed all week was her music teach Mr Jones caught her playing the piano perfectly, piano was the one of the things that continuously baffled jessi how could something that is so easy to play be so freeing and peaceful a time to truly play your emotions however jessi didn't want anyone to know this as it was quite personal to her still and made Mr Jone swear he wouldn't tell a soul which confused him greatly why hide such a talent. However the main talk around the school was for the party/gathering on the beach today.

"hey you hows my favourite girl" James said as he approached jessi with a wide smile

"im great this is the first party i've ever gone to with someone"jessi replied with an equally wide smile

"hey im the lucky one here, you look stunning"

he wasn't lying jessi had taken sometime to look good wearing a short skirt that showed off her long legs and a tight red top that showed off her feminine figure with a touch of make up to bring out her brown eyes and her red lips.

"thank you, your not so bad yourself"

"Common we better go" said James as he took jessi's hand and lead her to her front door

meanwhile 20 miles away from jessi

"hey I still think we should have phoned they might not be expecting us" asked a nervous kyle

"dude id be more worried about who's lying in the back seat" as Declain looked back to a sleeping Amanda

"you know I didn't have a choice Latnocks after her as much as me"

"yeah,yeah jessi wont be a happy bunny though"

"why would she be a rabbit"

"forget it man"

"im just trying to say even though you don't go out she's not going to appreciate you bringing her"

"well I didn't have a choice so drop it"

"touchy much" Declain replied under his breath

"kyle you know how i've always tried to help you"

"yeah and im very thankful for it"

"well can I say Foss's plan sucks ass, we run away to live with jessi for god knows how long, and not even telling Sarah that we plan to stay is crazy, leaving Foss to take care of the Tragers is crazy, there has to be a better plan then this, it stupid"

"well its the only one we have"

"yeah but it isn't it putting jessi endanger were leading latnock straight to her"

"its our only option" kyle said with a heavy sigh

meanwhile in a secluded spot on the beach away from all the people of California

the party is in full swing there is two big camp fire in the centre of the beach and lots of groups of people sitting around them like schools of fish, however jessi is sitting on her own with her feet in the shallow water.

"hey what you doing here thought you'd be with Lucy and the lot" asked a concerned James

"i just wanted sometime away from them thats all, im used to doing things on my own, im used to being alone it a hard habit to get out of" jessi said in deep contemplation

"you don't have to be alone you know that right"James said whilst sitting next to

"you don't even know me James"jessi said with tears threatening to leave her eyes

"what do you mean, I know you fairly well id like to think"said James with a frown beginning to form on his face

"sorry I should go,please enjoy the party I just need some time alone" and with that jessi got up and walked down the shore line with the sea lapping at her calves as she walked contemplating her choices Do I let go of my old life? Do I let go of being extraordinary? Do I embrace my new life her? Do I forget about kyle? Is it possible to have a life with someone ordinary, James? Where the questions buzzing around in jessi's head. When she thought she was out of sight from the party she began to wade out until she waist deep. "what would kyle do? Jessi said thinking aloud "i know what he wouldn't do"with that jessi began to used her control over liquids to part the water back to the beach like a red carpet.

"how the hell"

"James what are you doing her" jessi said in panic she hadn't realized that he must have followed her

"im going crazy" and with that James turned and ran

"James don't please I can explain" jessi shouted as she ran to catch up

James being reasonable athletic made it to the edge of where the beach met the road before jessi court up and pined him against the floor not in anger but with a need to explain

"please I can explain just give me a chance"

"ok just get off me"

suddenly a dart slew through the air and found its way into jessi's neck,then all at once jessi could feel the tranquillizer course through her system and found her limbs suddenly getting very heavy and fell to the floor and everything began to blur "James get out of her its not safe" jessi struggled to say as a black SUV with masked men suddenly appeared

"like hell am I im not going to leave you for them"

jessi vision was now on its last legs and all she could do is watch as five men came at her and James nobly trying but failing to defend her the last thing her eye would permitted her to see was her and James being thrown into the boot then blackness consumed her.

Back at jessi's and Sarah's house

As kyle,declain and Amanda arrived at sarahs house they had all been expecting jessi and Sarah to be waiting there with open arms and warm greeting but what they got was very different as kyle knocked on the door he was met by a tear struck Sarah who was sobbing as he moved comfort her he was met with a hard cold slap round the face which left five red finger marks on his left cheek

"you lead them her,you selfish selfish boy"Sarah spat at kyle full of hate

"what do you mean I haven't done anything" kyle said in honest confusion

"you lead latnock here, we wanted to get away from that, but no you bring them with you, now they have her, they have my jessi" Sarah said between sobs as she slapped a note onto kyles chest reading

kyle you cant run from us its your destiny to join us we can break you when we wish to prove it we have taken xx don't disappoint us again

suddenly kyle fell back on to one knee with the realization that his actions had lead directly to jessi's abduction. As he looked at declain for some support all he got was a cold look from him which read I told you this might happen and just stood in front of Sarah on her pouch speechless without any possible way of explaining himself.

"il find her Sarah I promise"

"you better or god help me il turn you into latnock myself this was never my fight it was adams it was never my jessi's fight it was yours but we seem to be the ones that suffer from your fuck ups get off my pouch your not staying here" shout Sarah through sobs


End file.
